


Slice of Life

by prettyface_lonelyheart



Category: Justified
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyface_lonelyheart/pseuds/prettyface_lonelyheart
Summary: When a red-headed waitress gets some unwanted attention, Tim's there to restore the peace.
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotidemVerbis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotidemVerbis/gifts).



> This is for tumblr user [Words](http://www.wordsfly-scriptamanent.tumblr.com), who gifted me with her first _Justified_ story.
> 
> This is also my first time writing for the show, so I know I screwed it up in more ways than one.

"Why don't we stop at The Slice of Life for some grub?" Tim suggested.

Raylan gave him a brief glance, eyebrow quirked. "'For some grub', huh?"

"Yeah," Tim kept his face unmoving, maintaining eye contact. "It's just about time for lunch, don'tcha think?"

"Oh no, it is," Raylan pursed his lips a bit and shrugged one shoulder, his hands on the steering wheel after starting the car. "It's the place that's got me thinkin'--”

"Thinkin' what?" Tim, now facing forward, jumped in. "We always eat there."

The local Italian eatery has become somewhat of a haunt for the Marshals since the restaurant was only about a block from the courthouse, so getting a pizza for the office wasn't uncommon.

It was one of those times when Tim got acquainted with one of the waitresses, Tara, that lead him to be the go-to person when it comes to placing and picking up the order, regardless of how busy he was at his desk.

Their conversation was mostly small talk, if you could call it that, since Tim spent the time waiting for the food in awkward silence. Not from her end, but rather his.

He could swear his cheeks were as red as maraschino cherries whenever she passed the bench where he sat, exchanging smiles when they looked at each other.

"I'm just sayin'," Raylan began. "Seems like you really like it there and it's not for the pizza."

"Shut up and drive," Tim grumbled.

Raylan had that smug grin on his face. The one Tim wanted to wipe off himself at times.

Usually, Tim was good at keeping his feelings underwraps. You had to when you've been through the things he had, both in Afghanistan and with the U.S. Marshals. Knowing this has been compromised made him unhappy to some extent, but he figured his best bet was to play it cool.

Upon entering the cozy little place, Tim searched for the dark auburn head moving around the tables.

There she was, checking on a family of five at a big table towards the back, near the checkout counter.

Other than that family, there were two men eating at a table to the left.

Tara approached Tim and Raylan.

"Afternoon, Deputies!" she greeted, her hazel eyes gleamed behind black, oblong frames. "Just you two today?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tim gave her the same smile on his face whenever he saw her.

"Is the window seat okay?" Tara put her hand out towards a table perpendicular to the other two men.

"Oh, it is just fine," Raylan smirked, earning an irked glance from Tim.

It was the reaction Raylan wanted, but Tim couldn't hold back from showing it.

They sat down, Tim closest to the door, and ordered their drinks. While they looked at the menu, Tim took note of the biggest man at the nearby table.

Dressed in a leather vest, t-shirt and dirt-stained jeans, the man eyed Tara going down the hall where the kitchen was, licking his lips.

Tim pushed it from his mind and settled on a slice of margherita pizza.

The waitress was on her way to their table, drinks in hand, when the vest man whistled at her.

"Hey, red, get me some pepper for this. Would ya?" he pointed at his pizza and winked at her.

Before she could respond, Tim leaned out to the side just enough to get a view of the guy. "Hey, asshole. She ain't a dog. How bout you don't treat her like one?"

The vest man glared towards Tim. "Mind your business, bud!"

"Sir, I'll be right with you in just a moment," Tara said while setting down the drinks in front of the Marshals, wanting to diffuse the tension.

She slipped two straws from the pocket of her apron and set them on the table. "Do we need a few more minutes with the menu?"

"No, I'm good," Tim looked from her eyes to Raylan's.

"Just a slice of buffalo chicken for me," the latter told her.

Tara scribbled on her notepad, then turned her attention to Tim. "And for you?"

"Margherita, please," Tim replied.

She finished writing their orders down and mustered a small smile. "It'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Thank you," Tim said with his best comforting look.

Once she left, Raylan began going over the findings of their case.

"So Duffy's not saying anything about Quarles. Who else is he tied to who's gonna talk, do you think?"

"We could always..." Tim began, but stopped when he overheard the two friends at the other table.

"I don't mind a lil junk-in-the-trunk, if you know what I mean," the vest man said to the bald guy across from him, who snickered.

Tara returned with the buffalo chicken and margherita pizzas on two plates.

She served the slices to their respective diners and put her hands together. "Anything else I can get for you?"

Tim shook his head, answering for Raylan who was already taking a bite of his food. "Not right now. Thank you."

"Alright. Just holler if you do," she said and was on her way back to the kitchen.

She came back to the dining area with a gray bin, gathering the dishes left behind by the previous party at the long table.

When she bent over to pick up a napkin dropped on the floor, the obnoxious man said loudly, "This pepper shouldn't be the only thing shakin' here!"

"Hey! Knock it off or get the hell out!" one of the cooks yelled from behind the checkout counter.

"Ain't my fault y'all hired a hot thing like--" he started up again, but stopped when Tim cut in.

"Okay, I lost my appetite," he threw his pizza onto his plate and stood up, the legs of his chair squeaked across the floor. "Either you shut the fuck up or I'll throw you out of here myself."

The vest man also got on his feet, getting close to Tim. Thinking fast, Tim dodged a punch coming his way and threw his fist into the man's stomach.

Raylan took a sip of his drink, watching Tim lower himself over the guy.

"You know, I'd consider myself a regular here and I better not catch you here again, disrespecting her"--his eyes darted to Tara, then back at him--"or anyone else here, cus it ain't gonna be pretty. Got that?"

The man only groaned in response, but the satisfaction was enough for Tim, who sat back in his chair and finished eating.

The Marshals paid their bill. Raylan tipped his hat at the cooks before turning on his heel and heading for the exit, but not before handing Tara a generous tip and friendly smile.

Tim followed, but handed her his card wrapped in some singles. "He gives you any more trouble, call me."

She went to speak, but couldn't, noticing the sincerity in his eyes, despite the rest of his face remained stoic.

He didn't wait for a response, just gave her a slight nod and walked out the door.

While he wanted her to decide for herself, he couldn't help but hope that maybe someday, he could have another break from the office.


End file.
